elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebon Stadmont
Ebon Stadmont is a mysterious forest located along the southern base of Eton Nir in the Isle of Summerset, situated in the province of the Summerset Isles. Ebon Stadmont is shrouded in mystery, with various tablets in an unknown language and a seemingly endless forest, with no end in sight. By game *Ebon Stadmont (Arena) *Ebon Stadmont (Online) Description Geography Ebon Stadmont is a large forest off the road between Sea Keep and Cloudrest, along the river that flows down from the latter city-state. Beyond the road leads to a path into the forest, to which anyone can get immediately lost. The hills in Ebon Stadmont lead upwards to the Ebon Sanctum, which is nestled in the cliffs of Eton Nir. Traversing the forest requires shifting portals which are the leading cause of very lost travelers. Upon entering the Ebon Sanctum, you are greeted with the typical Altmer ruins, covered in vines. Paths are leading to the rest of the temple, which each one are exposed to the outside. Dead woods emphasize how abandoned the temple is. Not much can be said about Ebon Stadmont, but along the roads towards the temple, there are tablets riddled in the unknown language to which Ebon Stadmont is known for. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the forests of Ebon Stadmont were under investigation by Andewen, an apprentice of Telenger the Artificer and member of the Mages Guild. Andewen and her friend traversed the forest, getting lost in the mists of Stadmont. Eventually, they reached the Ebon Sanctum, where they would be revealed the ugly truth. An ancient spirit that was dubbed, the Spirit of Ebon Stadmont had tormented Andewen and her associate by taking them through time, all the while having them deal with her agent of some sort, Fletch, an ancient member of the House of Reveries, before Grand Maestro Forte was the Grand Maestro. Andewen was endangered of being trapped in the Sanctum forever, though fortunately, the friend was able to escape Ebon Stadmont with writings of Andewen's alternate self, who was trapped in Ebon Stadmont till her waning years. With these notes, the Mages Guild uncovered the dangerous truth of the legendary forest.''Trapped in Ebon Stadmont''Events in "The Ebon Sanctum" At around this time, the Court of Bedlam had risen from the shadows, aiding their Daedric Princes in acquiring the Heart of Transparent Law from the Crystal Tower. The Psijic Order had undergone investigations of the Court, eventually capturing Earl Leythen of the Mephala cult. As time went on, Earl Leythen had reluctantly helped the Psijic Order foil the plot of Nocturnal, who had betrayed both Mephala and Clavicus Vile. When it was revealed that Iachesis had hidden the Heart of Transparent Law, the Psijics needed to access the Dreaming Cave, though they were unable to enter it, needing a passcode in an ancient language, one reminiscent to the one in Ebon Stadmont. And so, Leythen and a friend of the Psijics sought to uncover the language at Ebon Stadmont, but Leythen was bound to Artaeum, so the friend carried a rune, which projected Leythen at their side. At Ebon Stadmont, the traveler gathered notes of Ebon Stadmont but was interrupted by Nocturnal's Earl, Tundilwen, who told the traveler about the spell that would help them recover the Heart. With that information, the traveler returned to Iachesis at Artaeum.Events in "Lost in Translation" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Ebon Stadmont in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Ebon Stadmont view.png|Ebon Stadmont (Settlement) circa 3E 399. Sestres.jpg|Ebon Stadmont in a map of Western Tamriel. Appearances * * (Small cameo) * de:Eben-Stadmont ru:Эбон-Стадмонт Category:Natural Formations Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations